A coil of a rotating electrical machine is supplied with a current by welding a feed terminal of a bus bar extracted from a connection plate inside the rotating electrical machine to a connection terminal of a terminal block and by connecting this weld portion to an outside wire. The terminal block is fit to a case of the rotating electrical machine whereas a stator around which is wound the coil and the connection plate are fixed to a frame inside the case. For example, according to PTL 1, an outgoing line of the coil is welded to a ring-like wiring member disposed below the stator and the weld portion and a tip end of a lead wire are integrated with the case by molding.